


Lucky Ones

by robodts



Series: Paradise [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Gen, Kissing, Martial Arts, Martial Arts Training, Mixed Martial Arts, Small mentions of blood, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robodts/pseuds/robodts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she’s this close, she smells like chalk and cherry soda, and it kind of makes Eren’s head spin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a series I'm planning about the SnK characters living together, and just rotating POVs focusing on different people, relationships, et cetera. This one's pretty much just about Eren and Annie, and I really like the idea that they share both a professional and romantic relationship and train together, fight together, stuff like that.
> 
> That aside, this is pretty silly, and I'm sorry if the fighting doesn't seem very accurate... it kind of gets soppy towards the end, but that's chill. I can just learn from my mistakes, right?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

 

“God, Annie, slow down!”

Eren’s words are muffled from behind the large, red boxing gloves holding his face, and he groans into the padded material.

“It’s not my fault you’re slow,” she murmurs with a restrained laugh, and Eren can hear the floorboards below her creaking as she bounces back and forth, the balls of her feet shifting weight as she brings her clenched fists up and, testing, punches the thin air in front of her chest.

“C’mon, Eren, don’t be such a bad sport!” she huffs, and Eren pulls down the gloves covering his face ever-so-slightly, just enough to reveal his eyes, which are accompanied by eyebrows raised so high they almost threaten to disappear underneath the shaggy, dark hair dipping over his creased forehead.

“Oh, yeah?”

He removes his hands from his face, just for a split-second, but before he knows it Annie’s lunged forward, her leg hooking around his and her arm knocking into his heaving chest as he topples backwards, colliding with the wooden floorboards with a loud _thud_.

Before he has time to react, her left hand has shot out like a bullet and pinned his wrists together behind his head in one deft hand, pressing him without mercy to the ground as she kneels over him, clucking her tongue in a disapproving manner.

“Tch, Jaeger, you _really_ need to step up your game,” she half-laughs, half-chides, and Eren feels a hot blush spread over his cheeks.  
“Hey, it’s not my fault!” he shoots back, and Annie raises one eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Oh yeah?” she counters, and Eren can feel her fingers closing in an iron grip around his hand. “That was simple, Eren, you could’ve deflected it. I know you could’ve, I taught you how.”

 

When she’s this close, she smells like chalk and cherry soda, and it kind of makes Eren’s head spin.

He grunts with displeasure and looks back up at her, and she’s still waiting for the whined, half-assed response that she _knows_ will eventually come.

“Come on, Annie, I wasn’t ready. You could have at least warned me!”

“Warned you about what?” her tone is teasing, as and she puffs out a quiet laugh Eren can feel the heat of her breath on his face. The grip on his wrists tightens ever so minutely, and Eren grimaces.

“That you were going to fucking _attack_ me!”

She laughs, a bubbly, light sound that echoes up from her throat and escapes past her lips, and finally lets go of his wrists altogether.

Eren groans out a sigh of relief, but as he blinks his eyes open to look back up at her, he sees that her face is contorted into a teasing smirk, and she grins. “You didn’t think I’d let you off that easily, did you?”

With one fluid, swift motion, she pulls Eren up with one hand, and once he’s standing, albeit _extremely_ confused, she smiles again and moves before he can blink, slamming one muscled leg into his ribs and as he sinks slowly to the ground, he lets out a strangled moan.

“Holy shit Annie, you’re fucking _ruthless!”_

This doesn’t seem to elicit any reaction from her at all, instead she moves to slot her arm under Eren’s armpit and slide it over his back, gripping onto a patch of clothed skin, and pushes down once again, his body tilting precariously as she sweeps his legs out from under him and, once again, he slams down face-first into the floor with a hard _thump_.

He brings up his red-gloved hands to cradle his face gently, and something hurts. Like, really, _really_ hurts.

“Shit, Annie, I think you broke my damn nose!”

She only cocks an eyebrow, sliding down the side of the bed as she takes his face in her hands, cupping his tan cheeks as she brings his head up to face her, shifting his body into a kneeling position in front of her.

Her deft fingers move carefully over smooth skin, and she furrows her brows. “Nope, nothing broken. Do you want something anyway?”

The pain has subsided remarkably now, and Eren grunts and shakes his head. “Nah, I’m fine. It was probably just the impact, I guess.”

She smiles softly, a light pink blush prickling her cheeks. “Well, _well_ , look who’s getting tougher!” It’s certainly an improvement from the first time they ever trained together, when his head collided with the ground his skull positively _rattled_ and red, _bright red_ blood didn’t stop pouring from his nose for hours.

His chin is still cupped in her hands, and she tips her head forward slightly and presses their lips together, and Eren thinks he likes it better like this.

They’re both basking in the adrenaline-pumped, exhilarated afterglow of a fight, and he likes that they can both trust each other enough to do _this,_ to pretty much beat the shit out of each other and still let each other do it again the time after.

She eventually pulls away, dark purple bruises already blooming on her knuckles, and stands up. “We’re training again tomorrow, Eren, and you’re going to do better next time. Yeah?” her hand moves to brush a stray lock of hair out of her face, and her legs stretch up as she moves out of the way.

Eren grumbles and opens his mouth to stutter a complaint, but Annie knows what’s coming, and she raises her eyebrows as if to challenge him. “No excuses,” she cuts in, nimble fingers reaching up once again to place even more loose strands of hair behind her ear with an annoyed huff.

She looks down at Eren again. “Want any food? I’m going down to the kitchen.”

“No thanks, I’m good.”

Annie begins walking towards the door, toned legs stretching their way to the wooden frame of it, and she turns back one more time to meet Eren’s eyes.

“Forget it, I’m getting you some water - you need it, Jaegerbomb.”

He laughs at the old nickname, her tone laced with a hint of affection, and watches her retreat out of the room with swift steps.

_Maybe this isn’t so bad after all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you liked this, and please feel free to leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> This is my first work in a few years, and my first work in the SnK fandom, so I'd really love to get feedback.  
> I'm planning on writing a few more modern-type AUs, and I've got a series half-written, so look forward to that!
> 
> Just in case you were wondering, the title is the song Lucky Ones by Lana Del Rey.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
